Curses from me, curses to you
by Devilish Aisha
Summary: Dan humiliated Runo so much she promises him a painful death. But will she keep her promise? I am on Hiatus with this story. I'm am totally puzzled of what to do. I may continue in the foreseeable future.
1. Why I cursed him

**I own NO Bakugan. If I did, there would be a LOT of differences.**

**Runo's point of view. I don't like where it's going now**

I had to do it. Seriously, could you take it? Well, here's my story. Why I cursed him.

I was six years old. I met Dan in the park. Boy was he annoying.

FOR HELL'S SAKE MY NAME IS RUNO!

R-U-N-O!

NOT JUST KID!

OK, end rant.

Then, at school…

Dan has this friend called Shun. I hate him. Too quiet. When he DOES talk, it isn't usually something nice. Also nasty. VERY nasty. Dipped my hair in paint. Shun and Dan laughed their heads off. I was at the brink of murder.

One thing though, he fancies Alice. He won't dare touch me now I know. He would NOT like being insulted. He's the hot-shot type. Not Dan though.

It started when Dan tripped me over. Right into the mud and all over my dress and hair. EVERYONE, including the teacher laughed.

'Whoops! Sorry kid." he said. Shallow apology. So shallow.

After that it was snack time. I wonder how I lived.

Julie and I were playing dolls, when Mr. Irritating came again.

His juice spilt all over Nellie! I've had Nellie forever. He's going to get it. I mean it.

'Just you wait you brat!' I screamed.

'You can't catch me!' He shouted back.

That's true. I can't catch him. He's doomed if he does anything else. If there were things like Anger Meters, I'll be exploding.

End of day. Thank God. I can't take his crap any longer.

Then….

BAM! Right into him.

Ewww!

He kissed me! I wiped my face.

'That's it! You've now made me mad! I'll kill you, PAINFULLY! Until next time, Dan Kuso. You'll be cursed until then! When I find you, you'll be dead!'

Wow, it worked. I scared him! He ran shrieking I'm a witch. So immature.

He doesn't go to our Kindy now. But he'll get his punishment. Just you wait…

**That's it for chapter 1! Will write more soon!I promise Chapter 2 is going to be a blast. For now send in reviews!**


	2. 6 years forward

Chapter 2! Enjoy! I own no Bakugan.

For those who were wondering, Dan and Runo's kiss was accidental. Runo was overreacting.

I forgot about him. Until that fateful day…..

Cards falling from the sky? That's plain weird.

Not weird, odd, that's more like it. But I'm a Haos, or light brawler.

This guy named Joe Brown opened up a chat room for Bakugan.

Now I was 12. 6 years on from that day.

Bored, I joined a group.

Guess who were there?

Alice, wow, she's really pretty. Rather plain as a kid, but now she's amazing. Doesn't battle but clever in strategy.

Marucho. Don't remember him. Short kid. Battles Aquos.

Julie! Ah, not much change. Besides…. Is that lipstick? And mascara? She battles Subterra.

Meh. Shun. Taller by the looks of it. Remember when he was a midget. Not bad looking. He uses Ventus. Fart power? Wind, geddit? Ah never mind.

And Dan! Noooooo!

Taller. And uglier. He battles using Pyrus, or fire. Suits, he's hotheaded.

I pretend I don't remember him.

Easy, because he doesn't remember me. How thick could you get?

I haven't seen him since I cursed him.

Poor grades, that's how my curse works? LAME.

Fairly unpopular, so I didn't do that bad a job.

"Save it for the top ten kay?" I told him.

He won against local idiot, besides him, Shuji. That guy is just SAD. Is that a great achievement?

"Shut it, Runo, you're not even ranked!" He replied.

I was going say something back, but thankfully Marucho cut in. Or there will be a load of nutters getting mad at me. Especially Julie. She likes him. I really don't understand her taste in boys.

Shun disappeared after a while. Dan refuses to talk about it.

What happened? Why did Mr. Hot-Shot, ranked 1st vanish?

Shun and Dan made the rules for Bakugan. Ironic how Shun goes all the way to the top and Dan's like 150. Well, you need brains.

Shun, all brain and not much brawn.

Dan, all brawn and no brains.

Oh yum! Liver kebabs!

My mum makes great liver kebabs. I could live on them. I have to run to the butchers when…

Bang! Seem familiar?

Dan?

We look at each other.

I've found him at last...

**That's it for chapter 2! Writing more soon. Review please!**


End file.
